Just Remember
by MG12CSI16
Summary: "I'll always have your back. Even when I'm not there just remember that and everything will be OK."


Some Tony/Ziva friendship set after her return from Somalia.

* * *

**Just Remember**

She felt the scream tear from her throat, limbs thrashing under her blanket as sweat soaked her body. She sat up, running a hand through her tangled curls. She took a few deep breaths and tried to clear her mind. The dreams were so real, she could almost feel the pain radiating through her body.

Swinging her legs over the bed she stood up and walked into the living legs were unsteady, days of no sleep finally taking it's toll on her.

She shuffled around and looked for her phone, blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light. She found it on the table and took it to the couch, wrapping a blanket around herself. She dialed the all too familiar number and listened to it ring. Thankfully someone picked up an he heard the familiar voice she was longing to hear.

"Ziva what's wrong, it 4:30 in the morning." the voice grumbled. Her head whipped around and looked at the clock on the wall. It was most definitely 4:30 in the morning.

"Sorry Tony, I did not realize it was that early."

"'s alright, you need anything?" he mumbled, struggling to keep himself awake. She hesitated, trying to decide if this was what she really wanted.

"Um, yes Tony there is. Can you, come over. Please." it came out as a whisper and Tony wasn't even sure he had heard her right.

"Sorry Zi, can you say that again?" she sighed and sunk deeper into her seat. She pulled her knees to her chest and took a deep breath.

"Can you come over?" Tony was silent, had he heard her right? Did she just ask him to come over, to her house?

"Sure, give me fifteen minutes." he hung up the phone, leaving Ziva with nothing but the dial tone. She went back to her bedroom, pulling a sweater over her pajamas to stop the chills moving through her body.

She paced the floor while she waited, doubt filling her mind. Finally the doorbell rang, making her jump. She answered it, happy to see Tony leaning against the frame, a somewhat amused look on his face.

"You rang?" he said in a mocking voice. She didn't say anything, she only opened the door and ushered him inside. Her behavior was concerning and soon Tony couldn't take the tension building up inside the small room.

"Alright Ziva, what's wrong?" he eyes darted to the floor, refusing to meet Tonys.

"I just needed some company." she told him. His expression softened and he inches towards her. She still had some visible bruises, each telling a different story about the past month.

"Nightmares?" he finally asked, noting the dark circles surrounding her once bright eyes. She nodded, a humorless laugh escaping her lips.

"I just want them to go away." her voice was shaky, her breath hitched in her throat. Without thinking Tony did the only thing he could think of.

Gently he pulled Zivas trembling frame against his, hands rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"They'll go away eventually, just give it some time." she sniffled and pulled away from the embrace, rubbing her hands over her tired eyes.

Tony glanced around the room for a minute, not sure what to say.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep. I'll be right here if you need anything." he told her, floppin onto er couch and picking up the tv remote.

She hesitated, what if she had another nightmare? He would here her scream, see the fear plastered on her tired, sweaty face.

In the end she agreed, if she didn't he would bug her until she did. She walked back into her bedroom, curling up under the covers and closing her eyes. She felt safe with Tony out there. All the feelings of hate and fury melting away.

Finally she found sleep, eyelids fluttering slightly as she was wrapped in a dream. But this time it was a happy dream, one filled with the love and friendship she could only get from her team.

The alarm clock woke her, the glowing red numbers telling her it was time to get up. She got out of bed and dressed, she brushed out her curls and pulled them into a ponytail resting at the base of her neck.

Walking into the kitchen she glanced over at Tonys sleeping figure spread out across her couch. A smile played on her lips as she put two fingers to her mouth, a high pitched whistle piercing the air.

In one swift motion Tony jumped to his feet, hair disheveled and eyes wide. Ziva let out a chuckle, stiring some milk into her coffee.

"Good morning Tony." he glared at her, running a hand through his hair.

"You sure know how to wake someone." he grumbled, walking up to her and acceppting the steaming mug she was holding out to him.

"Oh stop whining. You need to go home and get changed for work anyways." she barked, playfully batting his arm. Tony let out a groan and sipped his coffee, watching as Ziva flitted across the apartment, gathering her things and organizing the mess on her counter.

"What are you staring at Tony, it's rude." she couldn't hide the amusement in her voice as she shooed him out the door, promising he would see him soon.

Walking to his car Tony was trying to dissect the situation. Why had Ziva called him? Why not Abby or Gibbs? Hell even McGee sounded like a better option than him. After the incident with Rivkin he was sure Ziva would never talk to him again. Then again he didn't know what went on in Somalia, what the effect on Ziva had really been.

That made the anger bubble up once more, remembering Zivas broken and bruised body in that dim, cement room. He pushed the thought aside, smiling slightly when he remembered the promise he made Ziva years ago.

_"I'll always have your back. Even when I'm not there just remember that and everything will be OK."_


End file.
